


Lie in

by Honibee



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honibee/pseuds/Honibee
Summary: Hongseok just wanted to stay in bed all day. What happens when he does it with you?
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Lie in

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you have suggestions or anything, pls don't hesitate to comment or dm me on Twitter @pentabee.  
> Let's be mutuals! ヽ(o^―^o)ﾉ

I was awaken by the bright ray of sunshine hitting my face. Turning my head to the side, the clock on the bedside table says 10:12 AM. I knew I slept too much and I had to get up and get ready to prepare some brunch before starting the day - well, our day. 

Slowly, I shifted my weight to side just so I wouldn't wake the man beside me who's probably still in a deep slumber. I was about to get up when an arm suddenly pulled me back to the warmth of the blanket and his half naked body. "Hongseok, I need to get up" I said in a small whisper as if I would startle him if I'd speak loud enough. He didn't answer. All he did was tighten his hug and inhale the scent of my hair. I turned facing him and was welcomed by a slight pout on his sleeping face. I tried to suppress a laugh when I saw that look. I never knew my boyfriend could do this while he was asleep.

"Why would you get up so early?" He groggily said but still had his eyes closed and still a pouty puppy. It amuses me how this guy, a strong man who loves working out turns into a tiny boy who doesn't want to get his candy taken away in the morning. "Well, Babe, you gotta open your eyes so you could see how the time says we've been in bed for too long" I said giggling a bit at the sight of puppy Hongseok in front of me. 

He opened his right eye first and followed by the other. He looked at the clock and groaned. Instead of letting me go, he just cuddled closer as if we weren't close enough on our previous position. "Hey, I seriously need to get up now" I said quite sternly this time. But then again, I was faced with a pouty little boy and he said, "But I don't want you to leave me here alone".

This time I didn't suppress a laugh anymore. I chuckled at his antics since I've never seen him do this - getting extra clingy than he usually is. "What's with you today? You're never like this", I said while trying to pinch his sides but failed. He just looked at me and plastered a meaningful smile on his face. I couldn't really read what that look meant. All I know for sure is that he has something on his mind and I wanted to know what that is, “What does that smile even mean?” “What?”, he said with a playful look on his eyes. "C'mon. I know you're thinking of something and I feel like I'm not gonna like it" I said with a stupid smile on my face. I hate it when he does this because I just can't figure out what he's thinking but I love it at the same time because he always does something that surprises me.

He just looked at me with his mischievous smile and in a blink of an eye, he flipped us and suddenly he was on top of me. "How are you not gonna like this?" I was about to say something when he suddenly attacked my neck with soft kisses. "Hongseok!!!" I half screamed and just laughed my lungs out because his stubbles were tickling my neck. "Oh...god...stop...please..." I said in between laughs when he was also laughing in between his kisses. 

Apart from the tickling that he’s doing, the sound of his laugh just makes it more whimsical. He just laughs so heartily and it makes me happier whenever I hear these sounds that only he can make. It just makes me realize that behind all the glamour in his work, Hongseok is a simple man with a loving heart. I just love it when he lets himself run free whenever he’s with me. No walls between us – only our perfectly imperfect selves and a pair of brains on same wavelength.

Eventually, he just stopped and hugged me again while he was on top of me. "Babe, can't breathe" I said while tapping his arm. He turned us to our sides but never bothered releasing the hug. "Why are you extra clingy today?" I asked him, laughing but still trying to catch a breath from all the cackling and tickling. He looked at me as if I was asking a stupid question. “Do I even need to answer that? I love you more than enough to be this clingy. If only I can do this all the time, I'd do it." He said a bit cocky at first but turned into a soft ball in the end. I looked at him softly and caressed his gorgeous face, and just said, "I love you" This time, he pulled me in for a long soft kiss and said, "I love you more"

The thought of making a brunch seemed to have drifted away and got lost in a void. Most likely we’ll be spending more hours on the bed together. ;)


End file.
